Secrets
by hello motto
Summary: (Chapter 2 up) Sequel to Camping Trip.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Camping Trip. Anything from The Fast And The Furious belongs to TFATF.not me. *sad smile*  
  
Secrets: Chapter 1: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
"Home sweet home!" Dom shouted as he barged through the door with a big grin on his face. He was so cute. He dropped the bags and walked over to me, snaking his arms around my waist, swaying us gently from side to side.  
  
"You look so pale," he whispered with soft eyes, "are you ok?"  
  
I slowly nodded, closing my eyes. He placed his hand on my forehead and gave me a sad smile. "You're burning up. Why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep."  
  
"No," I groaned, shaking my head, "I need to unpack."  
  
"I'll unpack for you ok? Just go to bed."  
  
"Join me?" I smirked. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
"After I get everything in the house," he whispered, "Now go rest," he ordered, playfully slapping my ass.  
  
I nodded and smirked, turning to leave. I looked back at him and he smiled, winking at me. I smiled back and ran upstairs into our room.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LETTY!!" Dom roared, his face beet red with anger.  
  
"I couldn't," I replied, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT?!!! WHAT?!! WERE YOU SCARED I WAS GONNA LEAVE YOU?!!! WAS THAT IT LETTY?!!! ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"Yes," I whispered, barely audible.  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"Yes," I repeated a little louder, "I didn't want to lose you. That's why I didn't tell you."  
  
"Well, you thought right. You were gonna lose me. In fact.you just did. Goodbye Letty," he growled, turning to the door.  
  
"NO!" I cried, running up to him, "Don't go Dom! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Too late," he shook his head.  
  
"No! Dom please! Don't go!"  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed, shooting up from my bed. Sweat dripped from my head to my sheets as I looked around the room. It was just a nightmare. Good.  
  
My body started heating up, giving me a headache. My stomach growled and my eyes widened as I ran to the bathroom.  
  
I puked out everything, my eyes watering. Why am I so sick? I must have ate something. Or it must have been the dream. No. It couldn't be from it.  
  
Dom came into the room and saw me with sympathetic eyes. He ran over to me and knelt down beside me, rubbing my back. "Letty," he whispered, kissing my head.  
  
When I finally stopped, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered soft consoles in my ear. "Dom," I choked, "something's wrong with me."  
  
"Shhh," he whispered, rubbing my back, "it's ok, baby. It's ok."  
  
"No," I shook my head, "its not ok. It'll never be ok."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, as he slowly pulled away, "What's never gonna be ok?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Letty."  
  
"It's nothing Dom ok?!" I shouted, my face set into a glare. He looked at me with sad eyes and I softened a bit. "It's just.I hate being sick."  
  
He looked at me for a minute and nodded, pulling me back to him. "C'mon. We gotta get you to a doctor."  
  
"NO!" I yelled, pushing him away with my arms, "I'm not going to the doctor."  
  
"Letty it could be something serious!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm not going!"  
  
"Letty-"  
  
"Dom, I just have the flu that's all. It'll go away. I'll be ok Dom. I don't need a doctor."  
  
He looked at me for a moment and sighed, helping me up. "Fine. But if you're not better in a couple days.you're going, aiight?"  
  
I nodded, setting a weak smile on my face. He kissed my forehead and lifted me up in his arms, walking over to our bed. He gently set me down and laid the covers on me. "I love you," he whispered as he softly kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Love you too," I smiled.  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me ok?"  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. He smiled and after giving me one last kiss, he turned and walked to the door.  
  
"Dom!" I called, opening my eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied, turning to me.  
  
".Promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
He looked at me awkwardly but nodded. "I promise. Besides I can't have the wedding without the bride, now can I?" he smirked.  
  
I smiled softly at him as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. I turned my head and looked at picture of us at our beach in Mexico. We looked so happy.and I will keep it that way. Dom can never find out. NEVER.  
  
There's Chapter 1 of the sequel to Camping Trip! Secrets!!lol. I know it's not that good and short but.yeah. I couldn't think of anything else that should happen in the first chapter. Tell me what you think!  
  
ML  
  
P.S. I maybe replace this chapter with a better one. Maybe... 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets: Chapter 2: Rated R: Language: Letty's POV:  
  
I woke up groggy and moody at around noon. I still felt sick but rested. I sat up a little and squinted as my head started to ache. I heard the door open and saw Dom stick his head out. He smiled and and came in, a glass of water in his hand and his fist wrapped around two small pills. "Hey baby," he whispered, sitting down next to me.  
  
"Hey," I replied, as I tried painly to sit up.  
  
He looked at me sympathetically and kissed my forehead. "Here," he said softly, opening his fist, "Take some medicine."  
  
I grabbed the pills from his hand and dropped them in my mouth swollowing them down with the water he handed me. "Thank you," I said hoarsly, setting the glass down on the dresser.  
  
He nodded and rubbed my cheek with is thumb. "How're you feeling?" he asked, his eyes soft and caring.  
  
"A little better," I replied, closing my eyes, comforted by his touch, "Sore but better."  
  
He smirked. "Well, How about I give you a massage to make the pain go away?"  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at him greatfully. "You don't need to even ask twice."  
  
He chuckled and told me to lie on my stomach and I obeyed. He reached under my shirt and smoothly ran his hands up and down my back, stroking every flesh. I moaned softly. This felt so good. He lifted my shirt up a little and continued, softly placing his lips on my back, giving a gentle kiss that sent shivers up my spine. "I love you," he whispered as he gave me one more kiss behind my shoulder.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered feeling myself fall back to sleep again.  
  
I woke up as I felt someone stir behind me. I turned my head and smiled as I saw Dom sleeping beside me, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I layed a soft kiss on his lips and got out of bed, carefully laying his arms on the empty spot. I pulled on a gray "California State" hooded sweatshirt and tip toed out of the room, quietly closing the door shut behind me.  
  
I jogged down the stairs and was greeted by Mia who was sitting on the couch watching Pride and Prejudice. "Collin Firth is so cute!" she squealed as she tapped a spot next to her for me to sit. I smiled at her and sat down. "He's all right looking without the sideburns," I replied, shoving my hands in my front pocket of my sweatshirt, "But my Dom is better."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Are you feeling better?" she smiled.  
  
I sighed. "More than I was."  
  
"What's going on Letty?" she said, turning around so she was stairing straight at me. I looked at her awkwardly. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Ever since I told everyone I wasn't pregnant, you've been acting weird. I think you know who is pregnant but I don't know why you're hiding it. Be straight with me Letty. Sisters don't lie to eachother."  
  
I looked away at the movie. "I can't tell you.not yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just can't Mia ok! I can't." I groaned.  
  
"Is it Tk?"  
  
"I'm not gonna tell," I sighed.  
  
"It's you isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mia! Would you back off! I'm not gonna tell anyone who it is, not yet!"  
  
"You're really evasive about this.but then again you weren't when you told everyone that I was," she said coldly.  
  
I looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. But I promised the person that their name wouldn't escape my lips.I didn't know what else to do except tell everyone that it was you. I'm sorry, Mia, but I'm a woman of my word."  
  
She huffed. "Fine, but sooner or later Letty, it'll come out of your thin lips either by mistake or purpose. Mind as well have it done sooner than later."  
  
I sighed. "That won't happen. I'll see to it that it doesn't."  
  
I'm sorry its so short but I didn't know what to write in this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait!  
  
ML 


End file.
